


Loveless

by dreamer_of_dreams93 (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dreamer_of_dreams93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through time, there have been many lonely people, but the loneliest of them all, is probably a man called the Doctor. He has friends, and he has the world, but what is he missing? Why does he feel so alone?<br/>   Sometimes people get hurt, and that's exactly what happens to Athena.<br/>    What will happen when these two meet? For the best, or for the worst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> LEMONS! Sexual content and refrences. Readers be very aware, it gets bad.

This isn't some sob story that you're going to hear, not even the Tinniest bit close to it. NO, this story is something more, it's about a weapon, the greatest weapon in the universe, if you ask me. It's about love, not completely but mostly.  
First we have to set aside our differences and see each other as who we really are, a very lonely man who has the world and tons of friends, and a girl, who has to get over her past and live in the now. It's about loss, and pain, and dealing with it. But more importantly it's about learning to love the impossible.  
Are you ready to know my secrets, can I trust you? It all depends on you, are you ready to get started?


	2. The Begining

I guess it was all my fault, if I hadn't fallen for Peter my sophomore year of high school, I wouldn't be in this situation. What situation you ask, human trafficking, technically sex slaves. But that's what I was, a sex slave. My life was crap, and I was useless, all my dreams had been ruined, my hope to be rescued or escaped, trashed. My door swung open and one of Peter's men came in. I looked at him and then looked away. "You need to put these on." He said and tossed skimpy underwear ad heels at me, all of it red. I grabbed them and put them on, Peters; guard still there. He came over and grabbed my elbow, and pulled me down hallways every which way, before finally opening up into a big ballroom, where other men like peter were seated and their girls were on the floor. The guard sat me down next to Peter. "Now this one, this one right here is my best, and she is not be sold." Says Peter motioning to me. Some of the men complained but Peter insisted I was not to be sold. Lucky me. I was finally 'freed" from their company and sat in a corner closest to the door and farthest away from the men. I could hear footsteps every two minutes or so, and then I realized I had my chance to escape. If I could time my run just right so the guard is farthest away from the door, I had a very small chance of escaping, but it was a chance. All of a sudden, one of the other girls tried to escape, she ran to the balcony, and all of the guards, or what seemed to be the guards, were on her, pulling her back, that's when I ran. I ran as fast as I could, I went only down two or three hallways before I came to a dead end, the only way out, I would have to jump off the balcony. I took my heels off and opened the doors to the balcony. I could hear men after me, and Peter came in, he ran and i jumped off the balcony. I landed and heard something crack, not good, but I had adrenalin cursing trough me, and I got up and ran. I tripped and my shoulder popped, and as I got back up I scrapped my cheek on a branch. I had no time to stop, so i limped, until I found a blue box in the middle of nowhere. I ran to it opened the doors and slammed the doors shut, and I think the doors locked, there was pounding on the doors, and shouting, it was drowned out by a metallic rasping and wheezing sound. I turned around and slid down the door. As I sat down, I could feel all the pain, it was over bearing. I started to cry, and then as I looked up, I saw a two people, a red head, and a man wearing a long coat. "Who the bloody hell is that?" The redhead asks. "Don't know." The man says. He walks towards me, and bends down to my eye level. "What's your name?" He asks with a warm, but serious voice; when he spoke it was deep, but not too deep, just perfect. But before I could say anything I let out a scream in pain, that was all that I could feel, pain. He picked me up and carried me down many hallways (like seriously what was with the hallways) and set then set me down on a medical bed. The red head came in. "Donna, I don't suggest you stay here, it's not going to be a pretty site." "Alright then, see you in a bit." And she walked away. He pulled something out of his coat pocket and it made a buzzing sound as he hovered it over me, my only thought it that it was a scanner." "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, but this is going to hurt." He took my shoulder, which was dislocated and popped it back into place, he ran somewhwer and came back with an odd looking macheine, it put it over my ankle and I could snaps and cracks. I was screaming, that's all I knew, I was screaming, and probably from the lack of oxygen, I passed out.


	3. Chapter  Two

I woke up and nothing had come back to me from the night before, but so far I knew that i was not where I usually am when I wake up, some sort of hospital, I think. I sat up, yeah, I was in a hospital, a hospital that smells like cookies in the oven.  
"I have to be dreaming." I said to myself, and it was a mistake saying that, because I wasn't alone.  
"No, not dreaming, or even hallucinating, you just think you are, this is as real as the back your hand." A man says. I look over to my left and there is man sitting in there in the corner.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor, and you?”  
“Athena, Athena Holmes.”  
“Nice to meet you Athena.“

“Likewise.” I reply, not really meaning it. “If you don't mind if I ask, where am I?  
“The TARDIS.” he replies with a hint of a smile.  



End file.
